Kink Me
by LolliLemonLover
Summary: Spencer and Adam are very Kinky boys, and they just love to play dirty. Warnings: Watersports, Feet, Voyeurism, Orgy, etc. Adam/Spencer
1. Watersports

**Hey guys new story. I love this pairing even though it certainly isn't popular, but hey Adam was played by Jackson Rathbone and Jackson Rathbone is super-mega-foxy-awesome-hot so yea. I'm not entirely happy with how this chapter turned out, but it should get better as it goes. Enjoy.**

**Warning: Watersports, masturbation.**

* * *

><p>Adam Jackson laid on the burgundy love seat in his boyfriend, Spencer Reid's, apartment with a laptop at his feet. His right hand was gripping the pillow behind his head violently while his left hand stroked his engorged member. His jaw hung slack as moan after sultry moan poured from his plump pink lips. He watched lustily as the smaller of the two men currently occupying his computer screen released a strong stream of piss across the other mans chest. More and more yellow fluid drained from the man's cock and soon Adam found that his own cock had began to spasm in his grasp and he watched intently and spurts of white seminal fluid shot onto his own hairless chest.<p>

His head fell back against the arm rest of the soiled chair, and a strand of his inky brown hair fell across his eyes. As he lazily stroked his deflating dick he heard the door open behind him, and then a startled gasp. Tilting his head back he saw that his boyfriend was home from work looking at him with his mouth agape and his tie askew. Spencer's briefcase fell to the floor, and Adam realized Spencer wasn't looking at him, but at the computer screen he had been watching moments before. Frantically Adam shot up from his comfortable spot on the couch, and slammed the laptop closed. "Adam… what were you watching?" Spencer asked in horror from the kitchen chair he had collapsed onto.

"Nothing! Please Spencer just forget what you saw it was nothing." Adam said back to the shocked FBI agent as he wiped the drying cum from his abdomen. After pulling his pants on he turned to see his lovely boyfriend looking up at him in confusion and slight despair.

"Adam do you fantasize about… pissing on me?" the man asked as if he didn't believe what he'd seen.

"I- I'm sorry Spencer… I know I'm a freak that why I never told you." Adam fell to the floor at Spencer's feet as tears poured from his eyes. "Please don't leave…" he sobbed pathetically.

"Baby stop don't cry. I'm not going to leave you just because of a fantasy. Adam you should've told me then we wouldn't be in this mess." He gently ran his fingers through Adam's hair.

"I thought you would hate me." Adam responded clingy tightly to Spencer's shirt.

"Do you want to try it love?" Widened brown eyes starred into lusty hazel orbs, and a shiver coursed through his suddenly rigid body.

"Y-you mean… we could, try it?"

"We can do anything you want baby."

"I want to." Adam said into Spencer's neck.

"Want to what? Tell me what you want to do love." Spencer pulled him up, and dragged him into the bathroom. In response to Adams confused look at the room they were in Spencer said. "I don't want to make a mess." They clumsily stripped away Spencer's vest and button up shirt, but before Spencer could remove his pants Adam yelped out.

"Wait!" Shaky breathes puffed out of him as he held his lovers hands. "We don't have to do this if you're uncomfortable with it Spence."

"If I were uncomfortable do you thing I'd have this." At that he ground his clothed erection into the shorter mans… well not so clothed erection. After a bit of grinding the two men removed Spencer's pants and stepped into the tub. When situated on the floor of the bath and with Adam standing over him Spencer let out a moan and gripped at his lover's pale thigh. "Adam please… I want it. I want you to piss all over me baby." Adam wrapped his hand around the base of his cock centering his thoughts on the need to urinate. After a few moments of thought a steady stream trickle from his cock getting stronger slowly. The warm slightly yellow liquid splashed across Spencer's chest and down his arms and stomach. The young agent started quickly jerking his cock as more urine coated his crotch. Adam moaned as he watched the scene below him, his beautiful lover writhing on the floor of their bath as he coated him with piss.

"Addy my turn I want to pee on you." Said Spencer smiling as the last drops of piss dripped from Adams cock. "Lay down baby. Right where I was." Spencer said standing and waiting for his boyfriend to get into the right position."

"Spence… Pee on me." The agent chuckled leaning down to stroke Adams jaw.

With a kiss to the cheek he said "Oh I fully intend to darling." Then Adam felt a warm wetness on his inner thigh and looked down to watch Spencer's piss drench his straining cock. "How does it feel baby?"

"Oh my god Spencer. Don't stop Spence it feels so good." His hips bucked into the stream causing drops to land on his chest. "In my mouth Spence." Begged Adam letting his mouth hang open. Spencer changed his angle shooting his piss into Adam's waiting mouth. A moan vibrated both their ribcages as piss flooded Adams mouth. He spit the liquid to his side and looked up at his boyfriend. "Suck me Spence suck my cock baby make me cum in that pretty mouth." Heat then surrounded his hard shaft as Spencer swallowed him whole. "fuck baby not gonna last long you feel too good." Spencer bobbed and sucked with expert skill moaning around Adams length. He stroked his own cock as well groaning as cum shot from him bathing Adams legs in the sticky white mess. Adam groaned as he shot into Spencer's mouth. As the two lovers caught their breath they stared into each other's eyes and began to laugh before falling into one another's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>So Whatcha think. For the next chapter should I do one of Spencer's kinks or just continue with using Adams. Review if you like it would certainly be helpful to me. Cyber lolli's for you all I LOVE YOU. ~Loca <strong>


	2. Voyuer

**Hey guys thanks for the alerts and favs, but I would like a review or two just so I know you like it. I would also like some ideas for kinks you want to see in later chaps and also who's kink it should be. I really like this chapter for some reason it just seems better than the last to me. Also I feel like I write better from this POV so I hope you guys like it as well. I hope you guys read my authors notes mostly because I find them helpful. Anyway I'll let you get on with the story in a moment.**

**Warnings: MaleXMale sex, Voyeurism, Masturbation, End fluff.**

**(Forgot this last time) Disclaimer- I don't own any characters(Cept Blondie) and if I did own these two you don't even know what that show would be like. _#SOMUCHSLASH!._**

* * *

><p>I, Spencer Reid, am a voyeur… I like to watch my boyfriend while he's being fucked by other men. Thankfully Adam has no issue with being watched or I would be out of luck, and it's always exciting to come home and hear the moaning and the bed hitting the while. Conveniently we have that closet in the hall next to our bedroom that we found had a perfect view of our bed. I remember the day we drilled the hole in the wall so that it would be easy for me to watch him, and ever since that day it has been a regular occurrence for me to come home and find the tell tale trail of clothing leading to our room. Still after all these months my cock immediately goes hard when I see my baby's jeans carelessly tossed near the couch, and then I quietly dash to the tiny room and look through the hole. My dick strains against my uniform slacks when I see them.<p>

The men are almost always large muscular Doms. The one he is with now is probably a few inches over six feet tall with blond buzzed hair, and his muscles ripple and flex as he drills brutally into Adam's small body. Adam looks gorgeous as he always does when being fucked. His pianist finger grip tightly to the head board causing his knuckles to go white, his head is down, and face mostly obscured due to the angle from which I watched, and his long lithe body was held taut. I listened as he screamed for the bear of a man to go harder, yet I noticed he wasn't as vocal as he normally was. Perhaps his toy for this round couldn't find that spot inside of him that made him lose it maybe the man wasn't big enough to reach it I thought arrogantly. Then suddenly Adam gasped, and a low moan was pulled from his mouth jerking me violently from my thoughts. Turning my attention back to the show before me I saw that the two had switched positions.

My lover now sat astride the blonde's cock as he prepared to ride him, yet another moan came from him as his head fell back, and his hands crawled up his own chest. When he reached his hardened nipples he stopped and began rolling the pebbled flesh between his forefinger and thumb. Taking his bottom lip between his teeth he pulled his companions hand up to repeat the action he had previously been performing. He began to shake as the man pulled him down to suck and bite at his rosy buds. Adam's nipples had always been very sensitive especially after I'd talked him into having the left one pierced. There was a ring in it now a simple silver hoop that flashed when he moved. After Blondie finished his ministrations Adam pushed himself back into sitting position. Having slipped off the others dick when being pulled forward he would now have to breach his tight entrance once more. As he took the large cock back inside him he released a high pitched whine. When fully seated he took a moment to calm his rapid breathing, but failed due to the commands given by his raging hard on. Bouncing up and down on the others cock he tried to find his prostate, so that he would have some relief. After changing his angle multiple times you could tell he had finally found what he was looking for. He gasped and nearly screamed as his back arched and his toes curled from the intense pleasure that crashed over him.

For a moment I thought that he had came, but he just kept impaling himself on the thick dick of the man under him. I was so caught up in what was happening I hadn't even noticed that my hand had removed my own dick from my trousers and was now quickly stroking it in time with Adam's bouncing. Pre-cum poured from the sensitive head lubing my hand so that I wouldn't chafe. My orgasm approached too quickly, and I started to force myself to slow down. I wanted Adam to finish first. Blondie let out a growl, and he began to thrust upward on Adams down stroke. More moans were torn from the lovers growing closer together with every thrust. I could see how close Adam was, and I began to speed my hand up. Breaking character for the first time since the beginning of this sexcapade Adam turned toward the wall where I am watching.

Undoubtedly he saw that the light was on, for his eyes grew wide and a grin stretched across his face as he began eagerly calling out for more. Ripples went through his glorious ass when their skin slapped together creating a brilliant noise to echo about the room. My hips began to piston into my hand as I got closer to release. Barely able to hold in the moans trapped in my throat I bit down on my free arm hoping to dull the sounds that I was unable to contain. Sensing that my lover was moments from orgasm I turned my full attention back to his display pre-cum shot from his cock and he started panting and moaning wantonly. His magnificent green eyes rolled back into his skull and his jaw fell open as one last strangled scream left him. Copious amounts of sweet white fluid shot from violently from his angry red cock drenching his fuck buddy's hairy chest in the process. The man let loose a howl and shot his seed into the latex prison my boyfriend had forced upon him. Adam fell to the side trying to catch his breath while the other began to gather his clothes to depart. I looked down surprised by the sticky mess left on my hand and clothes looking closer I noticed my release also coated a bit of the wall and floor.

After my stand-in left and I had cleaned up my closet I walked into the bedroom where my Adam lay waiting for me. Panting still he reached out for me to tired and spent to speak at the moment. Climbing into bed next to him I wrapped around him like I always did after we made love, and battling his drowsiness he turned to me. "Did you like your show Spencer?" I kissed his brow.

"Yes love your show pleased me very much. You should sleep now thought I saw how hard you came darling that had to take a lot out of you." Smiling in remembrance he clutched tighter to me.

"Felt so good Spencer, but not as good as you." He lazily shook his head making his curls shift. "Never as good as you baby your cock is amazing."

"Is that all you want me for dear? My fantastic dick?" Chuckling as I asked, for I already knew the answer.

"Of course not Spence I love you for more than your cock." He nuzzled deeper into my embrace and I wrapped my leg around him for more contact than just spooning would allow. "I love you baby." He said as he drifted off.

"I love you too." Darkness fell over us and we slept.

* * *

><p><strong>So did you guys think it was better? Should I keep writing from Spencer or go back to Adam? Frankly I feel that I'm better at writing Spencer, but whatever you guys want. Please leave suggestions for the next kink or else I don't know what you want, or maybe you just want a fluff chapter? I don't know so leave me suggestions or else I get discouraged which means I won't update and then I feel like I'm letting you down. Cyber lolli's to all. ILOVEYOU. ~Loca.<strong>


	3. Sleepy boys

**Hey babies, I got my first review for this story today and so I felt compelled to write another chapter. I like this chapter, but I'm pretty tired so it might suck, but I really hope it doesn't. I'm normally really bad about updating so I'm pretty proud of myself.**

**Warnings: Masturbation, hand-job, blow-job, Sleeping kink**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own them. (SAD FACENESS)**

* * *

><p>At night he tosses and turns sometimes nearly throwing me out of our bed and onto the cold linoleum. Only one thing calms him when he's in this state I've found, and while the quick fix is a bit… strange I find it much more important for the both of us to be well rested. So despite my initial hesitation regarding the situation I am often presented with the answer to the ailment is now something that I act on as part of habit. Over time I have even grow to enjoy it, and sometimes obsess over the thoughts of it happening again. Now after sometime with no cases of his restless sleep I have grown bored and I long for his attacks to return. So when my Spencer began groaning and throwing his head from side to side a joyous feeling over whelmed me.<p>

Quickly I jumped to his side of the bed, and placed my hand on his smooth jaw looking down at his closed eyes. "Spencer?" I gently tapped his temple. "Are you awake love?" a groan was my only response. I let a chuckle escape from my lips. "What's going on in that big brain of yours? I always wonder what you're thinking. So hard to read love." Nuzzling my cheek into his chest with a smile I began to untangle him from the massive amount of blanketry(**It's my word bitch**) he had piled atop himself. After finally freeing him he began kicking his legs, and trying to roll to the side in an attempt to make me move. These attempts never worked I always had to good a hold on him for him to toss me so easily.

"Calm down baby I know what'll make you rest better." I pressed a kiss to his unresponsive lips, and a shiver moved down my spine. I carefully unbuttoned and removed his thick sleep shirt. I licked slow circles around his dark nipples and felt them harden under my rough tongue and already I could see him resting more soundly. Moving on I dipped my tongue into his adorable belly button watching as he scrunched his face and made a disappointed sound. Not wanting to upset or wake him up I brought my hands back to his nipples rubbing them slowly between my fingers and he let out a contented sigh.

When I got to the drawstrings of his sleep pants I tugged at the double knot with my teeth feeling one of his hands clumsily grasp my hair. Once I had finally wiggled his cute little butt out of his pants I spit in my hand and wrapped in around his uncircumcised cock. Dragging his foreskin up with my hand I flicked my tongue into the dip it created as it enveloped the head. Slowly I felt the organ coming to lift in my grasp and he started tossing his limbs less which was good considering I don't like being hit. I pulled off his cock running the tip of my nose down the underside of his length and began sucking on one of his balls. He gasped, and gave a soft upward thrust not really accomplishing much with said thrust. I pushed his hips down, and sucked a hickey at his hip bone.

After a bit more teasing I took his now rock hard cock fully into my mouth, and even a bit into my throat. He twitched in my warm wet cavern and I took his hand in mine stroking the back softly for a moment. Releasing his hands I took his reddening balls into my hand beginning to roll them in my small hands. Tugging and squeezing the orbs I pulled my middle finger down the separation I the testes, and he moaned quietly. I knew he wouldn't last much longer, for after he began moaning he never lasted long. Doubling my efforts I accidently caused myself to choke and then swallow around his cock. Which made him release a loud violent moan, and force my head down onto his dick further than I thought possible. I press a finger against his perineum externally stimulating that wonderful bundle of nerves. He bucked into my mouth once more and then shot his bitter load down my throat.

Noticing that my own cock had become rather hard I checked to be sure he was now calm and sleeping soundly. Then I ventured into the bathroom to relieve my throbbing member. I leaned heavily against the granite counter, and dropped my pants careful to avoid my erection. Stroking slowly and strongly I noted great amounts of pre-cum leaking from my own shaved cock. Slipping my opposite index and middle fingers into my mouth I began to suck and lick lavishing the digits with my saliva. When I deemed them wet enough I pressed them against my tight entrance only being able to put one in. I pushed myself down on the finger eventually starting to press in the second. When I had the two fully worked inside of me I crooked them immediately hitting my prostate. Moan after moan came from me with every prod to my bundle. A coil in my stomach snapped and I felt my passage start convulsing around my fingers tightening painfully. Semen hit the wall in front of my, and I slid down to the floor as my knees buckled. I crawled to the wash clothes receiving something to clean the mess I had made.

When I was finally able make my way back to bed Spencer was out cold and looked almost corpse like in his sleep. I laid down next to him wrapping my arms around myself so that I wouldn't disturb him, but simply finding no warmth in my own arms. I tapped gently on his shoulder, and he shook himself awake. "What's wrong sweet? Can't you sleep?" He pulled me to his warm chest which was lightly dusted with fine brown hairs.

"I'm just cold Spence." He wrapped tightly around me.

"I can keep you warm baby. I love you so much." He placed tender kisses behind my ear making me shiver.

"I love you Spencer." We held each other for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was this chapter? Was I correct did my sleepiness make it suck? I'm so sorry... Cyber Lolli's to all. I LOVE YOU. ~Loca.<strong>


	4. Orgy

**So This chapter is longer than the others YAY. I like how this one turned out and thought it was pretty fun to write. This kink was requested by a reviewer, and if more of you would request things that would be great because I like to write what I know you guys want. I have gotten reviews though so thank you very much and I look forward to reading more.**

**Warnings: orgy, Masturbation, blow-jobs, toys, fingering, boyXboy fucking, minor rimming.**

* * *

><p>Looking around the room I realized exactly what I'd gotten myself into when I had told Adam we would try to fulfill this fantasy of his. Four men of very different stature and build sat in a collection about the living room of our small home. One, David, was an author, but apparently wasn't very popular, and looks wise he wasn't very young he had a large nose and one of his eyes was squinted. Another Aaron was a strict looking man with broad shoulders, and he was very well dressed and tall. Then there was Jason who looked like a troubled man with grey hair and warm, but untrusting eyes. My favorite however was Derek a warm chocolate martial arts instructor who had glorious muscles and a friendly smile and attitude.<p>

Adam walked to my side and pulled me against his familiar inviting chest clearly noticing that I was rather out of my element in this situation. He pulled me down for a quick kiss. "Thank you Spencer. I've wanted to try this for a long time." He rested his head on my shoulder blade probably due to our difference in height and his inability to actually reach my shoulder.

"I know how much you want this darling, so who am I to deny you." Nervous apprehension tugged relentlessly at the forefront of my mind causing me to shudder. None of the men had seen us lurking in the bedroom door way until Derek turned and spotted us as he reached for a cup of coffee sitting on the end table beside him.

"Well, well boys look who's decided to join us." He stood and began to walk toward us making my safe haven feel much less safe. He cupped my cheek gently in his massive fleshy hand. "What's your name pretty boy?" Intimidated by his sheer size I looked away not answering him.

"Spencer that's not a very nice way to treat our guests." Adam whispered into my ear. "I'm sorry Derek he's just a bit nervous this is his first time with a group this big."

"No worries Adam I'm sure I can help loosen this little baby right up. Is that okay with you Spencer?" He pulled me out of Adams embrace and wrapped his beefy arms around me his hands meeting in the dip of my lower back. I raised my hands up putting them on his chest feeling sinewy muscles meet my touch through the thin material of his tee-shirt. "Hey you're okay I've got you. I'm gonna make you feel so good pretty boy." Squeezing gently at my cheeks he placed a kiss on my jaw forcing a whimper out of me. "You like it when I play with your ass Spencer?" Somehow I forced myself to nod and push myself harder against him. Looking around the room I saw Adam sitting in Jason's lap leaving a trail of hickeys down the stranger's neck, and David and Aaron were undressing each other on the nearby couch.

"Der? Can I kiss you?" suddenly warm wet lips covered mine and I was pushed against the frame of the door. I felt his tongue prodding at the seam of my mouth, and I eagerly excepted his wet organ into my mouth. Distantly I heard a groan and opened my eyes to see Adam watching me. A blush spread over my cheeks and I turned away in embarrassment. A chorus of disappointed noises met my blush reddened ears.

"Sweetie you don't need to be so self conscious we all think you're beautiful. Come on love don't hide from us." I knew instantly that the voice was Adams and at first assumed he was just trying to get me to cooperate, but when I heard the sounds of agreement from our companions I looked back to where they all sat to be greeted by smiling faces. Aaron stood up leaving David on the couch and took my hand kissing it gently. He then walked me back to the couch where he'd previously been seated, and sat me down. Derek joined Adam and Jason who welcomed him to their group warmly. I looked at the two men before me and raked my hand through my hair biting my lower lip. David began unbuttoning my shirt while Aaron sucked and lapped at my fingers sweetly. When the article of clothing was fully removed I heard a lusty moan from the opposite couch. Turning I saw Derek staring at my exposed chest and felt my nipples harden in the cool air of the room. With a smile he made his way back over to me and delicately licked at one of the rosy buds then completely closing his mouth around it. My head fell back onto the arm rest of the couch, and I held him to my sensitive flesh. One of his hands toyed with the other nipple pulling and rolling the pebble in an attempt to lavish it with as much affection as its doppelganger. From nowhere I felt a second mouth latch on to the nipple previously being groped by Derek. My eyes snapped open and watched as my Adam lapped in a catlike manner at the abused swollen nub. Turning my head I saw Jason and David lazily stroking themselves on the other couch.

For a moment Aaron obscured my vision of them while he knelt taking both their cocks in his hands and began to stroke slowly. David grabbed a handful of his hair pulling his over to take his slightly below average cock into his mouth. I bet that cock would feel great somewhere else. I felt my own painful erection give a twitch for the first time noticing that my pants had been removed. "Damn pretty boy you're a big boy aren't you. Bet your dick tastes fucking amazing." Derek took the head of my cock into his warm wet cavern I bucked into him, and he held me down. "Nu-uh baby don't choke me, or I'll have to use my teeth, and we don't want that do we." He took me back in his mouth, and I pulled Adam up until his own sizable cock was dangling before my lips. Licking at his slit I tested him to see just how much my baby wanted it. With a growl he reach to my face wrenching my jaws open and forced himself into my mouth, and began to fuck my face. The head of his cock hit the back of my throat and he hissed in pleasure.

"Sorry baby I'm just to horny to wait. Fuck I needed your mouth on me baby I didn't mean to do it so hard." He stroked my jaw lovingly.

"Shut up and fuck my mouth you slut." His eyes glazed over and he thrust fully back into my mouth. The feeling of Derek's lips around my own dick was fantastic his mouth was so warm, and Adam wasn't very fond of giving blow-jobs. My brow quirked when I felt something prodding at my entrance I pushed Adam off me receiving a saddened noise. Jason had joined Derek at my pelvis and was pushing a well lubed finger into my tight hole. Pushing myself down on the slick digit I moaned and took Adam back in my mouth who was now stroking Aaron and David's cocks at his end of the couch. The two standing men kissed each other wetly as Adam nuzzled Aaron's cock still stroking David.

"Spencer?" I groaned in answer to Adam. "Fingers please." I popped wetly off my cock and grabbed the bottle of lube from the table beside me. I lubed three fingers easily slipping in two.

"This what you want Addy?" I whined out as I fucked my boyfriend with the slick digits.

"Oh Spencer more." Slipping in the third finger I heard him mewl and start sliding up and down on the intrusive objects.

"Derek? Could you get something for me sweet?" I smiled sweetly as I asked.

"Whatcha need sugar?" discreetly I told him the location of Adam's toy box which he swiftly retrieved for me and went back to sucking me. Taking a 10 inch purple dildo out of the box I smiled and pressed it to Adam's now stretched hole. He groaned as I slipped it half way in crooking it so that pressure would be applied to that magical spot inside of him. He pulled off Aaron's dick with a scream causing everybody to turn and watch open mouthed as I brutally fucked him with the long toy. He clung to Aaron and David as he slowly fell apart. I felt Jason's fingers leave me.

"Spencer I'm going to fuck you now okay." Derek's dark velvety voice flowed around me and I raised up on my knees offering myself to him. "Someone's eager." He laughed behind me, and I wiggled my hips as a way of telling him to hurry up. Then something much larger than the fingers poked at my entrance. "Just stay relaxed baby I'll make it good for you." Breathing out as the first few inches entered me I felt Jason rub my shoulders soothingly as Derek held my hips still. The stretch hurt, and I really grasped just how big Derek was. My hand had stopped maneuvering the toy in and out of Adam and I felt David take it from my hand and begin thrusting it for me. When I tugged on Aarons arm the man came around the couch to me and I pulled his ass to my face and flicked my tongue over his entrance. The hole fluttered and he gasped pulling my hair and forcing my against him. He tasted heady, and I swiped my tongue over him again this time met with less resistance and surprise. He leaned down bracing his hands on the table and giving me a better angle to work with.

I took a small prostate massager from the box of toys on the floor and pressed it against him entrance. When I worked the toy in completely I picked up the remote and turned in on the lowest setting hearing him moan. When I felt Derek hit my own prostate I immediately grabbed at his massive biceps and looped my legs around him to hold him to me. He picked up his pace and pounded me roughly into the sofa. I heard Adam moaning across from me, and saw his dick bouncing against his stomach as Jason fucked him on the other couch. "Oh my god Spencer more!" Aaron moaned and I turned the vibrating toy up a notch. David straddled my face and I sucked his cock happily.

"God pretty boy your hole's so tight." Derek groaned as he sped up more. I moaned around David's cock and he thrust against my face. Sensing that he wouldn't last much longer I hollowed my cheeks and doubled my efforts. He shuddered and shot his bitter load into my mouth, and I swallowed before he pulled out of my mouth. I turn the toy still in Aaron up to the highest setting and he immediately whined out his release spilling his seed on the mahogany coffee table.

"Jason I'm gonna cum." Looking over I saw Adam's eyes go wide and he started screaming as his blew his load all over his stomach causing Jason to release into his tightened hole. The visual of all of them orgasming pushed Derek and me over the edge. We both screamed and threw our heads back riding out the waves of pleasure. While trying and failing to catch my breath I sat up shuddering as my over sensitive cock bounced. I looked at my debauched lover collapsed in the arms of another man.

"Happy birthday Adam. Did you like your present." He laughed lightly.

"Sure seems like you enjoyed it Spence. Thank you baby I loved my present." He smiled sweetly at me. "I love you."

"I love you to Adam."

* * *

><p><strong>YAY did ya like it? Leave a review and tell me if ya did and what you would like to see next time or if you would like me to write another chapter of a previous kink. Also I would love it if you checked out my other fic on this profile We Were Merely Freshmen its Tokio Hotel twincest so if that's not you thing okay, but I haven't gotten any reviews for it yet so check it out if you like. Enjoy the free cyber lolli's. I LOVE YOU. ~Loca.<strong>


	5. Edging

**So this is probably the best chapter so far. I won't be updating this story on Mondays because I'm going to be busy that day, and I won't have time to write a good chapter. Its an Adam chapter YAY. Review please if you have any suggestions for what I do next. Thanks for reviews last time.**

**Warnings:Edging, orgasm denial, frottage, fucking, toy-play, etc.**

**Disclaimer: Its not mine. **

* * *

><p>That sick bastard how could he do this to me? How could he put me through this torture? Damn it I can still feel him watching me why won't he look somewhere else so that I have time to give myself a little relief. Once again I wiggled uncomfortably in the stiff office chair I occupied. These chairs were never pleasant to sit in, but today it is especially bad due to my… circumstances. I felt the familiar warm blush spread across my pale cheeks at the thought of what had happened this morning. If I didn't love my Spencer as much as I do this would never in a million years be happening to me. Again I changed my position this time a whimper rose from my throat as the anal plug that had been torturing me all day moved placing delicious pressure on my prostate. That pressure however wasn't enjoyed for long, for that painful cock ring Spence had insisted on still stopped the release I'd been forced to hold in for many long hours.<p>

Morning had been great though it was our anniversary today, and Spencer woke me with maybe the best morning head I have ever received, but he stopped me before I could cum. He looked up at me with those beautiful doe eyes. "Can we try something today Adam?" that's what he'd asked me and in my haze I had nodded. Little did I know that that tiny nod would lead to this. My internal rant was punctuated by a particularly painful throb from my cock. I knew Spencer was still watching me in his office grinning into his coffee mug while he watches me squirm. Suddenly my office door opened, and I was engulfed by long slender arms. "Hey baby I noticed you don't seem as focused as normal. You've barely gotten through any paper work, and we've been here quite a long time haven't we? He sucked my earlobe into his mouth and I grinded back into him whimpering pathetically.

"Spencer… Please love I'm so hard. The fucking plug has been hitting my prostate every time I move, and this cock ring won't let me cum." Feeling myself shaking I tried to get a grip on myself, but ended up just clenching my muscles in an attempt to stop. I let out a cry when I felt stimulation against the magical bundle of nerves inside of me. "Oh- please I-I need t-to c-cum."

"Come on baby just wait a little longer you'll get to cum. In the meantime though you should get back to your paperwork." While he was making to leave my office I collapsed into my chair with a miserable sob, and he turned back around with a worried look. "Adam?"

"Oh god! Please Spencer take me home! Take me home so we can end your game!" miserable tears tracked my face, and he only smiled sinisterly.

"But love," his hand cupped my jaw pushing his thumb against my bottom lip "my funs only getting started." With a kiss on my cheek he left. Countless minutes went by, and I found myself completely incapable of doing any of the work laid out before me. So instead I pathetically humped the underside of my desk for just a little relief which of course didn't happen and served only to make me more desperate for release. More and more time passed, and my never waning erection only seemed to make the time pass slower, but eventually the office door open and Spencer strolled in. "Darling you haven't done any of your work are you alright?" a mix between a whimper and a moan was my oh-so intelligent answer. "Come love it's time to leave." Cum? If only I could cum. I glanced at my clock noticing that it was ten minutes before anyone else would leave the office.

"Spencer… they're all gonna see." He chuckled and leaned down next to my ear.

"That's the point love," he licked the shell of my ear "go strut for them." Turning to the door he began to exit leaving me in my seat.

"Spencer!" he turned.

"What love?" looking slightly annoyed already I didn't particularly want to test his patience anymore than I already had.

"Will you walk me out?" a warm smile spread across his lovely face, and he walked back to me pulling me up from my seat, and he walked me out of the office. Our co-workers stared at my rather obvious 'problem' some blushing and others giving Spencer suggestive smiles. My face has probably never been redder than at this moment, and hopefully it won't ever need to be. By the time we finally made it out to the car I was surprised I hadn't fainted from lack of circulation. After a few minutes of squirming in the passenger seat I managed to find a somewhat nice position. We pulled out immediately hitting a speed bump, my head flew back, and the most animalistic groan I've ever heard erupted from me. "Spencer no more speed bumps I'll die." He laughed darkly and somehow managed to hit ever speed bump in that parking garage.

A few minutes after we had started driving he pulled into a parking lot specifically the salon parking lot. "I thought we'd get a trim since we'll be going out for dinner. We want to look our best for our anniversary dinner I mean our parents are coming, and your sister." I had to physically hold back tears as he hauled me in to that hair salon. Every time the woman moved up the styling chair I had to hold in my moans and gasps which was incredibly difficult and slightly painful. It took roughly an hour to get us both looking shiny and new, but as soon as he paid I shot out of that place. Jumping in the front seat I started grinding into the palm of my hand making myself a gasping mess. "Darling you're going to mess us all the work she did." Calmly he pulled my hand away from my crotch.

"Take this thing out of m-me." I plead him.

"Not yet love wait a bit longer." He kissed my cheek as calm as ever.

"Spencer please I can't… it feels like my dicks gonna turn blue and fall off." Peals of laughter filled the car.

"I'll be sure to take it off before that happens. Oh and I do have a few more places to stop so be prepared to walk for a bit." We stopped at six more shops. The tuxedo place to get fitted for his sister's wedding, the pet store to buy a new collar for Gossamer, the shoe store to buy white dress shoes for some dinner he had to go to next month, the sex toy store to buy lube( can't have too much of that) and my favorite condoms: the cherry kind, the deli for sandwich meat, and finally Wal-Mart for other various household necessities. When we got home I was almost crying with relief.

"Spencer please we're home take it off take out the plug I'm dying baby." I fell onto our bed practically ripping my pants off.

"Okay I guess it is time for me to stop playing now huh." He crawled onto the bed resting his head on my inner thigh. Swiftly he detached the cock ring, and licked up my shaft. My eyes closed and all the air in my lungs was gone. Then I felt something else touching me wrapping painfully around my cock, and once again all my relief was gone. "I picked this up while you were getting condoms now it won't be so obvious that you're hard." I stared down at what seemed to be a sports cup with an attached cock ring. Tears flooded down my cheeks as I sobbed in anguish. "I thought you might like it. Start getting ready we have to be at the restaurant in an hour and it's a twenty minute drive."

"When did you start hating me so much?" I groaned to him. Immediately he turned around with tear filled brown orbs.

"What? I don't hate you Adam." The first tear fell. "I-I love you. I just thought this was fun if you want to stop then just tell me. I didn't know this was stepping over your limits." Speedily I walked over and pulled him against me.

"No baby, no tears no fighting I'm sorry, and I know you don't hate me. I love you so much darling. I'll leave it on, and the plug can stay in, and I'll be incredibly horny all throughout dinner with our parents if that's what will make you happy." Running my fingers over his scalp and through his hair I felt his sniffling stop.

"Really?" my lips pressed firmly against his temple.

"Yes.

* * *

><p>"… so then on our second anniversary we went out to my parents cabin, we were only seventeen you know, and when we got there oh it was so gorgeous and the water looked splendid don't you remember Glenn?"<p>

"I sure do Marge." Our parents continued going back and forth comparing relationships. I'd heard this particular story a few times from my mother. They'd only been at that pretty little cabin a few hours and they were upstairs doing things I don't really want to mention when they realized they had left something in the oven, but by the time they made it down stairs smoke had begun to billow out filling the small kitchen. When the fire department came the kitchen had been pretty burned up, and needless to say they had needed to go back home.

Spencer's parents also had their fair share of anniversary stories, but I had heard quite a few of those also. Really the only thing I was focused on was the nimble hand stroking my thigh under the table causing me to bump my leg, or drop my silverware frequently which I could see was causing my mom to worry about me. The hand ventured rather close to my painfully hard cock once again making my knife slip from my hand, but this time I'd been mid cut and hit sliced my thumb. "Oh sweetheart are you alright?" my mother nervously asked when she saw blood springing to the surface of my skin.

"Spence the blood." He wrapped a napkin around my finger and dragged me to bathroom getting me over one of the porcelain bowl just before my stomach jerked. Lovingly he ran his hands over my back as my steak made its second appearance. Finally I was able to sit back on my haunches, and push my face into his neck.

"Spence is it okay if we go home now?" sweat droplets dampened his shirt and he put a hand over my stomach to comfort me knowing how much I hated to puke.

"Yeah honey it's fine just let me put a band aid on this real quick." When he was done with my thumb we went out and explained to our families that I wasn't feeling well and we thought it best if we go home. They were sad, but wished me well regardless, and even offered to pick up the check so that we could get on out of there. In the car on the way home I could tell something was bothering Spencer, but before I could ask he answered for me. "I'm sorry I made you cut yourself."

"Spencer don't apologize I was rather enjoying what you were doing when it happened." A faint blush painted his cheeks as well as my own.

"Well I'll be sure to finish what I started this morning when we get back home. Just let me take care of you today baby." I began getting jittery with anticipation. When we pulled in the driveway I hurriedly dragged him into the house, and after closing the door I turned to undo the buttons on his shirt. He stopped me "what did I say in the car? Just let me worship you Adam you deserve it after what I put you through today." He led me to our bedroom gently laying me down on the bed.

"Spencer, I love you baby." His slim legs straddled me and he leaned down to kiss along my neck. When he got to a specific turn-on spot for me he stopped and I could feel him begin to nibble and suck on the sensitive skin. "Oh Spence, baby that feels great." Moving further down he rips the fabric of my shirt from my chest leaving me exposed for his viewing pleasure. He licks quickly across his favorite tattoo, a barcode above my heart that says 'Property of GeneCo." (**SO much love if anyone gets the reference). **Quickly he moved onto my nipple clamping down on the hardened nub he jerked up causing my back to arch and a pleasure-pain filled moan. His tongue the soothed the tender flesh with sweet small licks and circles. After administering the same treatment to the other bud he moved south dipping his wet organ into my bellybutton forcing me to giggle.

He kissed above the waistline of my pants and nuzzled his cheek against my covered bulge mewling softly as he pulled my zipper with his teeth. I groan as he slid the tight denim down my legs throwing them at the opposite wall. Graciously he removed the second cock ring replacing it with the first which while not being very comfortable was far better than the second. "Adam what do you want me to do?" Shaking with the amount of trust and kindness in his voice I sighed.

"Anything Spencer just help me out here I want to cum." His head shot up and he began to laugh. "What?"

"Did you think that's what I meant? No you still aren't allowed to cum until I say you can baby." Slowly he began working the plug out of me stopping a t every moan I gave him. When he had finally removed it completely I felt so empty it almost brought more tears to my eyes. "Hand me that lube baby." With shaking hands I passed an unmarked bottle of lube to him his eyes lighting up when it reached his fingers. He thoroughly coated his fingers with the thick gel, and ran one around my rim I gasped as the substance met my skin.

"It burns!" he shushed me.

"It's just heated lube love its gonna feel so good when I fuck you." The finger rounded my entrance a second time before pushing in completely, and stopping. More gasps left me as the warm tingly sensation filled me, and he slowly began twisting and thrusting his finger. "Ready for the next finger love?" a broken uh-huh was his eager response. The second finger slowly joined the first, and when it was fully sheathed a shiver ran down my spine. "God even after that plug you're so fucking tight." He slapped my ass lightly with his free hand bringing it around me a grasping my straining cock.

"Ahh! Adam stroke me please!" finally finding my voice I begged him to play with my over sensitive cock. Ruefully I felt him pull his hand away from my cock, but soon after I felt his third finger probing my entrance.

"Last finger babe. I'm gonna be fucking that tight ass any minute now." He bit down on my shoulder and my head fell limply to the side exposing my neck more. His long fingers pounded in and out of me violently assaulting my battered prostate. "Are you ready for my dick baby?"

"God yes Spence fuck me please I need to cum so bad." I laid on my front spreading my legs and putting my twitching hole on display for him.

"Fuck. I love that ass." He placed a hard slap on my left cheek forcing my cock to rub on the blankets creating a magnificent friction. His head prodded at my hole entering slowly, and I could still feel the burning stretch it caused. Reaching behind me I grabbed his ass pulling him into me faster. "Nope," he slapped my hand away. "None of that I'll be in you soon enough darling little lover." Once all the way inside he started an agonizingly slow pace barely pulling halfway out before thrusting back in.

"Spence let me ride you?" as an answer he flipped our joined bodies so that I was resting safely on-top of his cock. I pulled almost all the way off of him before slamming back down making us both groan and shake. My pace was frantic and uneven as I desperately searched for the relief I'd needed all day, but with the cock ring still in place it remained nowhere to be found. "Spencer take it off. Take this fucking cock ring off of me." He shook his head.

"No, not yet baby. Make me cum, and I'll take it off for you." I began gyrating my hips as I bounced on his thick uncut cock. "You look so good on my cock baby."

"I look good when I orgasm to Spence want to see?" he laughed.

"Nice try baby, but I'll see in just a minute I'm getting close." He started meeting my down thrusts keeping perfect time with me. Our gasps and moans filled the small room as they continued to escalated in volume and in my case pitch. "Oh fuck baby you're gonna make me cum." He began panting and whining as he felt himself tipping over the edge. "I'm cumming, I'm cumming, oh fuck!" he seized and let out a howl as his seed filled me.

"Spencer take it off now!" I screamed at him rocking on his softening cock. Clumsily he removed the ring and immediately thick ropes of cum painted his chest as I came with my eyes rolled back and a silent scream. When I finally stopped producing spurts of cum I fell into the sticky mess I had made on his chest. "Oh my god."

"Oh fucking God I love you Adam."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>YAY it was long and hopefully somewhat well written. Review and tell me if you got the reference or if you just wanna review! Cyber Lolli's. I LOVE YOU. ~Loca.<strong>


	6. Feet and Other Kinks

**Hey guys I know I said there would be no more updates here, but since my life is a mess I decided to post this and continue posting here until I'm given the boot for real at which time I will fix problems with other accounts. Anyway this chapter took me forever to write (Fuck writers block), but I really like how it turned out. **

**Warnings- Foot-job, ****exhibitionism, road-head, blow-jobs, fingering, frottage, possibly other things I'm not thinking of.**

**Disclaimer- The characters aren't mine(Excluding the Barista)**

* * *

><p>I looked around the crowded coffee shop wondering when Adam would get here. An easy smile spread across my face as I thought about the man with his inky brown tresses and green eyes. We hadn't known each other for very long, but already I had very strong feelings for him that he hopefully returned.<p>

This would be our fourth 'date' in two months. We spent a great deal of time together, but most of that time wasn't on dates usually we just hung out on his days off. With my being a writer and essentially working from home I could skip a day of work to spend time with him.

He would come over with lunch and a stack of movies from his 'oh-so-impressive' collection, and we would just lay on my couch and talk about life and theories about the world. Peaceful days at home with him were great, but going out is always a good idea too, so things didn't get boring. The bell above the door jingled announcing the arrival of another patron, and I quickly turned around to be greeted with a tackle hug from the excitable younger man.

"Hey baby, I missed you so much." He put his hands on either side of my face giving me a long hard kiss. His tongue pressed against the seam of my lips and I eagerly took the muscle into my mouth fighting him for dominance before hearing someone behind me clear their throat. I turned back to the counter seeing a familiar barista smiling at me.

"Hate to break up that greeting, but you're holding up the line. What can I get for you today?"

"Iced single venti mocha, no whip, and he'll have a double tall cappuccino, extra dry." Adams arms circled my waist, and he buried his face in my neck.

"Boyfriend points for remembering my coffee order." His hands slid into my pockets and I felt my cheeks heating up.

"You're in quite a good mood this morning Addy?" our order came up and we shuffled away finding a table at the back of the shop."

"Why wouldn't I be? I get to see my boyfriend, my super-mega-foxy-awesome-hot boyfriend who has been hiding in his studio apartment across town all week." Our hands were clasped over the table and my thumb was tracing patterns on his soft creamy skin.

"I had to get some work done on my book. If you keep distracting me with how adorable you are my publicist is going to kill you, and we certainly don't want that." He began absent mindedly running his foot up the inside of my leg. "Addy?"

"Hmm?" the movement didn't cease when I drew him out of his daze, so I could only assume it was intentional.

"That's my leg baby." A wicked gleam appeared in his eyes and his foot moved away. I heard the quiet click of his boot touching the floor before his, now shoeless, foot began rubbing against my leg again. "What're you thinking. I don't like the mischievous look mister."

"I ain't doin' nothin'." His southern drawl made my mouth water. It was a voice I'd only heard him use during the few occasion we'd given each other hand-jobs. What on earth is this boy planning?

"Adam stop it. What are you doing." The foot crept further up my leg dragging my jeans against the sensitive inside of my thigh.

"Do you really want me to stop? Why don't we talk about your book, got any good writing done?" the second his foot came to rest on my stirring dick was the second I cursed the small table we'd picked and thanked the heavens for floor length table clothes.

"I-I got a few more chapters written, nothing you'd be interested in though." He pressed his foot harder against my steadily growing 'problem'.

"Oh I think I've found something I'm quite interested in Spence. Why don't you finish your drink, and we can go on with the rest of our date." The troublesome foot still didn't cease its movement and instead started rubbing up and down the length of my cock.

"Addy _fuck_ don't do that… there are a lot of people around."

"Then drink up Spencer and we'll be in the car and not around tons of people to hear you." I hope to never gulp down coffee that quickly again, but lord was I thankful when we finally got out to the car.

While I was busy throwing myself into the driver's seat I noticed I'd left Adam behind, for he was still crossing the street, and he had a small bag in his hand. I groaned looking at the logo on the bag.

"What I heard it was a good candy shop, you know how much I like hard candy." He reached in the bag pulling out a bright cherry lollipop. The wrapper was tossed in the bag and his pink tongue snaked out to lick a line across the red candy. He moaned taking the treat into his mouth pushing it in and out before removing it to twirl his tongue around it.

"You know why don't we just head back to my apartment… you can read some of the new chapters I've written." The bulge in my pants throbbed, and I pulled out of the parking spot to go home.

"Havin' some trouble Baby?" he turned that drawl back on reaching across the worn bench seat to grope at my painfully hard cock.

"Adam I'm driving." He popped the candy out of his mouth again carefully wrapping it back up and putting it in the bag. Then he leaned across the seat resting his head against my thigh before popping the button on my jeans and dragging my zipper down.

"You're also not wearing any underwear." His hand wrapped around me stroking me and his thumb kept rubbing the head. He titled his head back pulling my jeans lower then ran his tongue over my balls.

"Oh god baby wait till we get home I don't want to wreck and have to explain to the police that I killed someone because my boyfriend thought today was a good day to give me road head." Choosing not to listen to me Adam continued pumping me and caressing my sack with his mouth.

"You won't crash Spence, if we start swerving I'll stop let me make you feel good baby. This is the first time I've gotten to taste you." His pace slowed and he pressed a kiss against the base of my dick.

"I'm sure it'll taste the same when we get back to my apartment Adam." He shook his head letting out a soft uh-uh. His pale pink lips wrapped around the head and my thighs clenched. I finally gave up fighting him. It felt too good.

"I'm going to hold down your hips so you don't choke me, okay?" I muttered an agreement trying my best to stay somewhat focused on the road. He started taking me in further, and I started panting biting my lip to hold the noise in.

"Almost home can you put me back in my pants for now baby?" he pulled off tucking me back in and sitting up to lean against my shoulder. "Thank you I promise you'll get to finish soon.

"Drive faster I want my candy back asap." He peppered the side of my neck with kisses and licked up the column of my throat.

"Hey I'm the one driving with an erection we're going as fast as we can; I don't want a speeding ticket because you couldn't keep it in my pants." He tweaked my nipple through my shirt.

"Why do you have to blame everything on me?" Relief flooded my body when I saw the welcomed sight of my buildings parking deck just down the street. Hastily pulling into my space we jumped out of the car speedily walking to the complex door. Somehow we made it up to my apartment without running into anyone.

"Finally!" I exclaimed after he pinned me to the wall and dropped to his knees. My jeans were down in seconds, and his mouth was back on me. His hand tugged at the hem of my shirt silently asking me to remove it. The shirt landed across the room and I wound my fingers through his hair thrusting into his warm orifice.

I don't think I could ever be tired of his mouth of his tongue on me. Reluctantly I pulled him up from the floor giving him a rough kiss leading him to my bedroom. We stumbled and ended up falling on my couch not having the patience to make it to the other room. His clothes joined mine in the floor and he started grinding his equally hard cock against mine.

"Oh fuck Spence!" His teeth clamped down on my neck sending a surge of delicious pain straight to my cock. I grabbed is ass rocking harder against him trying to get him to meet me at the edge.

"Baby I'm close, not gonna last long." He brought his hand up too his mouth sucking two of his fingers. When he deemed them wet enough his hand slipped under my ass so he could trace the fingers around my hole.

"Adam what are you?" one of the saliva slicked digits probed at my hole then entered me. My body tensed around him trying to get rid of the intrusion.

"Relax baby I just need to find a certain spot." Slowly I got used to the feeling and I didn't even flinch as he added the second finger. He thrust his fingers in and out experimentally a few times to be sure I was okay. "So tight down here baby."

"Never bottomed before. It feels good but kind of weird."

"I'll make it feel really good in a minute." We continued grinding against each other. Suddenly he crooked his fingers hitting a spot inside of me. Cum shot from my cock as my balls tightened and I noise I've never made before erupted from my throat. "Told you it would feel good." He rose up, and I felt his tongue lapping the cum off my stomach with short rough licks in an almost cat like manner.

"I think you killed me." He sitting on the end of the couch by my feet." His hand wrapped around his still hard cock.

"Can I try something?" I nodded, and he pulled me a bit closer. He spit in his hand lathering his dick with it before pulling my feet into his lap.

"Adam?" he started thrusting between the arches of my feet holding them together. His head dropped back on the couch and muttered a string of curses. I could feel his cock twitch before his cum oozed out dripping on my toes and running down the sole of my foot. He pulled one up to his mouth sucking my big toe before running his tongue up my foot making me giggle.

"I kind of have a thing for feet… if it weird's you out I can just go, but I'm hoping it doesn't." he stated after bathing my other foot.

"No sweetie that doesn't bother me. I thought it was pretty hot." I grazed my foot down his bare chest nudging his now soft cock with my toe.

"Really? It's been a problem with a couple of past relationships."

I sat up bringing our lips together. "It'll take more than a peculiar kink to get rid of me cutie. I guess I'm just going to have to start wearing more flattering shoes, or maybe invest in some flip flops." We shared a laugh.

"I'm sleepy now."

"I am too. Nap time?" I started drifting off wrapped in his arms with our legs intertwined. It can't get better than that.

"Aww man I left my candy in the car!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Was it worth the long ass wait... No No it wasn't I'm so sorry babies. Review. Feel free to fight over Adam's cyber Lolli. ILOVEYOU. ~Loca.<strong>


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey guys just a quick author's note.

I really need suggestions for this fic if you want me to continue it, so if you could take the time to review or PM me with prompts you guys want me to use that would be great and I would be updating faster.

~Loca


	8. Office

**Hello Babies I still need suggestions for this story and thank you so much for taking the time to review. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Warnings- MaleXMale Sex, Exhibitionism, work-sex. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own these characters.**

* * *

><p>"Oh baby genius your brown haired wonder kid is here to visit, and I'm going out to lunch with Kevin so feel free to go converse in my office." Spencer spun around in his desk chair to question the whimsical blonde on why his boyfriend didn't want to chat in the bull-pin when he was pretty much the only one here, but found that she had already made her way out the glass double doors and was nearing the elevator.<p>

He hopped up bunching his hands in his pockets and walking in normal hunched fashion towards the room of many monitors. His lovely bespectacled boyfriend stood nervously in front of one of the multitudes keyboards unsure of whether or not he should sit down and be wary of touching anything or play with it like the internal child he was.

Upon noticing Spencer's entrance he short him a lopsided self-conscious grin. Adam had never been the master of confidence and likely never would be, especially after the whole Amanda fiasco. Amanda, who was now be contained deep inside of him with a cocktail of drugs rarely made appearances anymore, and when she did it no longer led to murder just very rough sex with the young genius.

Spencer gave him an equally nervous grin before wrapping his long thin arms around the younger man in a rare hug reserved for moments between the two of them.

"I've never been in Mrs. Garcia's office before; she has so much stuff in here I don't exactly know what to do with myself." Adam shifted his weight pulling back from Spencer's embrace and scratching his head.

"She would kill you if you called her Mrs. Garcia to her face. I know you're just being your polite little self, but seriously you can loosen up around my friends now Adam." An uncomfortable look passed over his face before he looked into Spencer's eyes.

"I just feel like they know so much about me when I barely even know them. I mean they did hunt me down just a few years ago Spencer, I feel like they still see me as… as her and they're just waiting for me to snap and hurt you." He shuffled closer to Spencer taking one of the taller man's hands. "You know I would never do that right?"

"Of course I know you aren't going to hurt me Adam," Reid's free hand brushed Adam's jaw "They know you aren't her, you never were her Addy she's somebody else, and trust me I know it's really hard being around profilers because of how much we can figure out, but you can get to know them just as well if you'll open up a little." Spencer lifted his face lightly brushing their lips together.

"I love you Spencer. I am really trying to be more open you know, but it's hard I've always been an introvert and the thought of being open around these people gives me goose bumps." Spencer kissed Adam's forehead, then his nose, his cheeks, chin, and finally his rose petal soft lips.

"I love you too, and I'm so proud of you I know how hard you're trying and you're doing wonderfully, baby steps." This time it was Adam who initiated the kiss, dominating Spencer's mouth with his sudden burst of lust. He pushed the good Dr. into the technical analyst's chair climbing into his lap and continuing his delicious assault on Spencer's mouth.

"Oh god Addy… we can't do this here… Garcia will kill me." Spencer managed to get the sentence out between kisses that didn't relent even with his warning.

"She'll never know we did anything. Please Spencer I need you in me right now I can't wait till we get home I need…" Adam was cut off as Spencer took back control of their kissing. His nimble hands found their way under Adam's loose t-shirt and rested on his hips while his thumbs ran over Adam's tight stomach.

"Not in the chair." Spencer lifted his boyfriend onto the desk all of Garcia's computers rested on moving to stand in between his legs. As Adams jeans and Spencer's slacks came unbuttoned the small room began to heat up. Adam leaned back on a keyboard (**and not a single fuck was given for the well being of said keyboard.) **his head nestled between two monitors.

"Sorry Addy I don't have any lube." Two of Spencer's spit slicked fingered found Adam's hole prodding gently at the tight opening. As they both entered Adam his hole clenched not allowing the digits to move any further. "Relax Addy it's going to feel really good in a minute." The slim fingers started scissoring stretching Adam as much as possible to minimize his pain when the intrusion became larger.

"Just do it Spencer I can't wait anymore!" the boy whined as Spencer's hand wrapped around his cock. Pulling his fingers out Spencer spit into his hand to lube up his dick. Finally Spencer thrust fully into his boyfriends tight heat his thighs clenching painfully as he forced himself to let Adam adjust. "Move… please Spencer move." Adam's body already writhed on the desk with pleasure, and Spencer set a hard fast pace shaking the wall shelves full of trinkets and the computer screens.

Troll dolls and feather pens fell around the couple turning the cluttered yet organized tech lair into a tornado grade mess. Moans fell from the sweat cover men's lips along with proclamations of undying love, and lusty strings of curses that would make Derek Morgan blush.

"Fuck Addy tell me you're close I can't hold it much longer it feels so fucking good." Spencer's thrusts became erratic and uneven as a tight heat coiled in his abdomen. Adam's back arched off the desk, his moans got higher, his hands moved over the desk looking for anything they could grasp onto the ground him.

"I'm gonna cum, oh fuck, Spencer!" Adam's walls tightened around Spencer as they both crashed into their orgasms. The ecstasy ended when they noticed the wreckage surrounding them. Quickly pulling away from each other they pulled their pants back on and hurriedly tried to get everything back where it belonged mostly to avoid the wrath of the techie goddess Penelope Garcia.

When everything was back in apparent tidiness the swiftly evacuated to small room leaving the door open in hopes that it would air out before Garcia came back from lunch. Rushing past all the people in the bull-pin shouting out cat calls and Strauss angrily glaring from her own office they clambered into the elevator, each cringing when they saw the bubbly blonde reenter the work space, but thankfully they had gotten away.

* * *

><p>Penelope wondered what all the fuss in the bull-pin was about, but as her chocolate Adonis was nowhere to be found she asked no one and flounced back to her screens. When she walked into her office she noticed something was off, but couldn't put her finger on what, and her chair was bizarrely far away from her desk. One of her keyboards was askew as well as a few monitors.<p>

It took her a few minutes, but finally she noticed a new recording on one of her computers… that was still going. She paused it setting it to the beginning of the tape and pressed play. Moans started pouring from her speakers and her mouth dropped in surprise before splitting into a smirk.

"Naughty genius now I have to disinfect everything in here. At least you got laid thought." Then she pranced away to collect disinfectant.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading Lovelies. Please review. Cyber lollis. ILOVEYOU. ~Loca.<strong>


End file.
